Benutzer Diskussion:Vstakto69
Du bist ja schon fleißig, dennoch musste ich deine Bearbeitungen korrigieren. Zudem muss ich dich bitten, deine Bearbeitungen bei Kage Bunshin no Jutsu zu unterlassen! Die Zeilensprünge dort sind gewollt und Boruto: Naruto the Movie wird kanonisch behandelt - informiere dich bitte zuerst, bevor du etwas bearbeitest, zumal Sasuke dort schon stand, was ich mehr als einmal korrigieren musste. Wenn du weiter so verfährst, muss man dich notfalls sperren lassen, also pass auf und achte auf das, was man in die Zusammenfassungen der Bearbeitungen schreibt. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 11:15, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Bitte achte bei deinen Bearbeitungen darauf, dass du in Zukunft in der Monobook-Ansicht arbeitest - vor allem wenn du Tabellen bearbeitest. So kommt es nicht zu verworfenen Abständen. Wie man seine Ansicht umstellt, siehst du hier: [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 16:10, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) thumb|left|Klick mich! thumb|right|Klick mich! Auch wenn schon vieles gesagt wurde, möchte ich noch etwas hinzufügen. Viele neue User denken nicht daran, deshalb weisen wir meist darauf hin, dass zu viele Bearbeitungen hintereinander den Server unnötig belasten. Ich bitte dich also hiermit, dies zu unterlassen und die Vorschaufunktion zu nutzen, bevor du speicherst, um unnötig viele Bearbeitungen zu vermeiden. Soetwas wie "9x hintereinander bearbeitet" wird hier sehr ungern gesehen. Des Weiteren präferieren wir png-Bilder in diesem Wiki nicht nur, es ist sogar das einzig erlaubte Bildformat. Lade also bitte keine jpg-Bilder hoch, sondern wandle sie per Paint ("Speichern unter" --> png-Bild) in das erlaubte Format um, bevor du sie hochlädst und verwendest. Ich hoffe, dass du dies alles beachtest und weiterhin so fleißig bleibst^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 16:54, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Du hast die Spiele-Jutsu erneut in der "Wikia-Ansicht" bearbeitet, das habe ich nun komplett rückgängig gemacht. Bearbeite es bitte erneut, dieses Mal aber in der "MonoBook-Ansicht", sonst muss man immer nacharbeiten. Wie du die Ansicht umstellst steht weiterhin oben (in den Bildern dargestellt) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 15:59, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich bitte dich jetzt noch ein letztes Mal. Führe deine Bearbeitungen in der Monobook-Ansicht durch. Wie du die einstellst, siehst du in den Bildern oben. Außerdem lade bitte nur Bildern als .png-Dateien hoch, .jpg-Dateien sind von minderer Qualität. Wie du die einfach umwandelst, hat Scarlei dir oben beschrieben. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 10:15, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Da du wiederholt nicht auf unsere Hinweise reagiert hast und auch nicht zu bemerken scheinst, dass wir ständig hinterher arbeiten, möchte ich hiermit eine letzte Warnung aussprechen - ansonsten muss ich dich für eine gewisse Zeit lang sperren. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 11:53, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Spiele-Jutsus An sich ist es eine sehr große Hilfe, dass du dich hier um die Spiele-Jutsus kümmerst, aber ich habe eine Bitte an dich: Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, fehlen in der Vorlage:JutsuAlle, die du einbaust, die Elemente "Novel" und "Kapitel", was dazu führt, dass sie nachher als } und } angezeigt werden. Diesen Fehler im Syntax kannst du ganz leicht beheben, indem du jetzt nochmal in der Vorlage:JutsuAlle nachschaust, was du alles einfügen musst. Kopier die Codezeilen dort am besten einfach und füge dann ein, was benötigt wird - du musst dort natürlich nicht alles ausfüllen, aber wenn du nicht alles, was in der Code-Vorlage vorgegeben ist, einfügst, zeigt das Wiki dies fehlerhaft an. Grüße YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 12:21, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Erst einmal möchte ich mich Yuki in dem Punkt anschließen, dass wir hier jemanden benötigen, der sich um die Spiele-Jutsus kümmert - vielen Dank dafür.^^ Jedoch musst du dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass zur Erstellung einer Seite mehr gehört, als das, was du getan hast. Was ich damit sagen möchte: Nachdem du die Seite erstellt hast, gehört es ebenfalls dazu, das Jutsu/den Charakter/etc. bei den Kategorien einzufügen. Dies erfolgt (leider) nicht von selbst.^^ Dies kann bei vielen Seiten mühselig sein, doch lässt sich nicht vermeiden - wir haben es diesesmal für dich übernommen, doch ich bitte dich darum, es nächstes Mal selbst zu erledigen. Jedoch nur in der Monobook-Ansicht, da du sonst Schaden anrichtest, solltest du es per Wikia-Style bearbeiten. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass du Kategorien stets durch eine weitere Bearbeitung anfügst - dies muss nicht sein, bitte füge sie bereits beim Erstellen der Seite an, sodass nicht mehr Bearbeitungen als nötig anfallen. Zuletzt möchte ich dich noch bitten, mit uns zu kommunizieren, so zum Beispiel, ob du unsere Nachrichten liest oder unsere Hinweise beherzigst. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass es für den Verfasser komisch ist, niemals eine Reaktion zu bekommen.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 13:51, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ---- Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, aber bitte nur png-Bilder hochladen!!! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 19:10, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC)